Fake-Date Disaster
by Flare301
Summary: Sket-Dan gets an odd visitor who requests a fake date with Bossun to scare off her old boyfriend. But is this just a normal request, or is she hiding something? How will Himeko react? (Hope you enjoy this story )
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hi there ^^! This isn't the sequel to LOVING YOU... sorry ;A; but I hope you enjoy it anyway~ :D! I worked hard to write this! Hahaha!) **

HIMEKO'S POV

"Are you sure this is how you fold it?" I asked , looking at the clump of paper that was in my hands.

"Yeah, see" Bossun said, as he held out a perfect origami of a cat, "it's that easy".

"Mine doesn't do that!" I threw my creation on the table and fell back on the couch.

"**You should never give up after one attempt, Himeko." **Switch said, with papers littering his station.

"Yeah, I guess." I sat back down.

I turned to look at Bossun, he looked focused on the origami he was folding. I blushed and turned back. Every day has been the same since we came back from Osaka. **(A/N:NOT TRANSLATED YET) **I can't stare at him for more than 5 seconds without blushing. I began to fold paper and looked at it intently.

_Well that was then, I have to learn to move on._

I folded but stopped when I heard the door open. A small girl with short brown hair stood there, with an exasperated look.

"S-Sket Dan" she yelled and quickly bowed, "please help!"

"What's the problem?" Bossun stood up and walked towards her, helping her up.

I stood up to prepare the tea but kept my eyes on her, as she made her way to the couch.

"Well, my name is Rita. And, you see I'm sort of stuck in a little high school drama" she said as she looked down and fiddled with her hair, "I recently broke up with my boyfriend and it seems like he doesn't believe that it's over."

She looked around inspecting are faces and went back to fiddling with her hair, with a blush creeping onto her face.  
"So, what do you want us to do?" I said as she tried not to make eye contact.

"Well this is a one person job…"

Bossun smiled and answered, "Don't worry then! You can take Himeko with you to beat the crap out of your ex and he-"

"That's not what I meant!" she yelled and looked down at her lap, "I want to go on a fake date…"

Everyone was silent.

_Pretend Date? Wouldn't it just be faster to beat the crap outta this guy!?_

My heart began to race, but I ignored it.

"**Looks like my talent is needed"** Switch said as he fixed his glasses and started to get up.

"No!" she yelled at Switch.

"T-Then" Bossun stuttered and pointed to himself, "m-me?"

"W-Well yeah" she said as she looked at Bossun, "you seem more like my type…so can you?"

She reached out and held Bossun's hand towards her chest, "It would mean the world to me."

I watched in shock as I felt a sudden wave of hatred for this girl.

_Who does she think she is!? Asking out Bossun like that! Well, it is fake..._

I looked at Bossun, who had one of his many nervous faces on, and I smiled.

"Of course he can do it!" I stood up and felt Bossun's eyes look at me.

"W-What!?" he yelled, "I don't think I can do it!"  
"Come on, Leader! We have to help EVERYONE in need" I said as I smiled.

_He can fake-date any girl he wants, see if I care!_

"**Me and Himeko will be watching from the sidelines. We will give you the ear piece so we can give you advice when you become nervous." **Switch started digging through the drawer, looking for the earpiece, I turned towards Rita.

"So when will this 'fake-date' be?"

"Well today's Wednesday…how about Saturday?" we all nodded in agreement.

"**But first!" **Switch ran towards Rita and pulled her up, sitting her next to Bossun.

My heart dropped at this sight, it was utterly disgusting. They were way too close.

"**We have two and a half days to make you two look like a couple! So we have to work hard!"**

_You've got to be kidding me._

Bossun tensed up and stuck out his lips, completely scared of this idea, I smiled, happy to see he wasn't as into this.

"Well" Rita began, "boy friend and girl friend are always close so…"

She scooted near Bossun and rested her head on his shoulder, with her free hand she played with the buttons in front of his shirt. I grasped on to the couch tightly and gritted my teeth as I watched her run her hands on Bossun. Switch caught sight of this and raised his eyebrow. This was going to be a difficult request.

**THURSDAY AFTER SCHOOL (Practice for date!)**

Switch and I stood in front of the two "love birds" sitting on the bench. Bossun seemed to have his mind on other things but Rita was completely focused.

"Okay, so I have an idea!" Rita exclaimed, as we all turned to her confused.

"What kind of idea?" Bossun asked.

"Well I heard you are a great actor so I thought, 'Hey, why not have a STAGED fake-date."

"**Perfect! Bossun is a great actor!"** Switch said, **"but we need to finish this script by Saturday…"**

"Well I have been writing a few things" Rita said reaching into her back pack, "I think I may have brought it…here it is!"

A large note book plopped out of her back pack, it made a thump when it was set down on the bench.

"What is this a Bible!?" I picked up her notebook, it was so destroyed and old, and the words inside were so small it was difficult to read.

"Don't look at it!" Rita screamed as she snatched the notebook out of my hands, "this stuff is embarrassing, and the part I wrote is on page 253."

"You numbered it!?" Bossun said, both shocked and amazed.

I pouted and sat by Bossun's side.

"Well so far this is what I have" Rita handed the book to Bossun, inching closer to him so she can see too, "Your lines would be here, here, here…"  
She pointed out Bossun's parts as I glared at her. She was leaning very close to Bossun's face. Too close for my liking! What does this girl think she is his girlfriend!? I looked up at Switch who had a smirk on his face.

"Okay!" Bossun said excitedly, "I think I've got this! I'll practice tonight! Just send me this script!"

"Oh, we should exchange numbers then!" She took out her phone and jotted down Bossun's number, as I glared at her and Bossun, being 'happy' together.

Part of me felt like throwing her off of a sky scraper, but I felt a pinch in my heart also. Bossun had never really been this close to any other girl, it seemed off. I looked at my feet sadly but at the sound of both of them getting up, my head shot up.

"Well I have to get home and make dinner." Rita said as she rose from the bench, "you better practice your lines."

Bossun chuckled and winked as he smiled at Rita, "anything for my fake-girlfriend."

_Did he really just say that!? I can't believe he actually got into this!_

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his cheek, "Well then see you tomorrow fake- boyfriend."

She giggled and walked off, leaving all of us shocked by the sudden sign of affection. I was shaking as I felt anger over come me.

_That BITCH! She can't just kiss him and get away with it!_

_I stared at_ Bossun, who was rubbing his cheek. He turned toward us, slightly blushing.

"Wow she's a piece of work." Bossun sighed as he looked up at me and Switch.

"Pretty clingy if you ask me..." I muttered under my breath.

Obviously not that low because Bossun shot an evil smirk at me.

"Oh! Is this really happening!? Is the Onizuka Hime, A.K.A. THE ONIHIME, actually jealous of Rita!?

I felt my cheeks heat up as Bossun laughed at my reaction.

"So I'm right!" Bossun teased as he poked my shoulder playfully, "if you wanted me that bad you could have just said so."

"SHUT UP!" I flung my fist toward his cheek as he flew back, screaming in pain.

"HIMEKO!" Bossun cried as he struggled to get back on his feet, "it was a joke! A JOKE!"

"Whatever!" I yelled as I turned around at got my back pack, "I'm going home."

I began to walk but Switch stopped me and motioned me to look at his screen. I looked down as I read the message he had left for me.

**WE NEED TO TALK. MEET ME AT THE PARK IN HALF AN HOUR.**

I nodded as I quietley walked off.

I waited on the swing as I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

**"You came." **Switch typed, as he made his way to the swing next to me.

"Of course" I smiled as I faced my friend, "what did you have on your mind, Switch?"

I smiled at him as he stared at me with his usual serious face. He hesitated as he looked at his keyboard, but finally typed a response.

**"Actually, I'd like to know what's on your mind, Himeko."**

I cocked my head in confusion as I began to chuckle nervously.

"What are you even talk-..."

**"You don't have to lie. Even a blind man can see how in love you are with Bossun."**

I felt my breath get caught in my throat as I turned to Switch (who was still as serious as ever).

"I'm not in _love _with Bos-..."

**"That's not what I wanted to talk about though. I came to talk about Rita."**

Switch got up and sat on a nearby bench as I followed and sat with him.

**"I felt like Rita was being a little too clingy for a fake-relationship. Don't you think?"**

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered, as I saw Switch open up her Social Networking page.

**"I decided to look her up, and on here it says she was never in a relationship."**

"WHAT!?"

I scooted close to Switch as I stared at her profile. She had never had a boyfriend in her life!

**"And from what I've heard at school, she has never been seen being affectionate towards any guy."**

"Then why do you think she is...!?" I stopped in midsentence as I stared at a page she shared on her profile, "**SKET-DANCE FAN CLUB**?"

We both stared at eachother as Switch pressed the page. My blood began to boil as we scrolled through the page quietly.

There were hundreds pictures of Bossun that were taken without him even knowing. I clenched my fist as Switch stopped at a certain picture.

Bossun was coming out of the school's pool as he smiled brightly with other friends. His goggles rested on top of his head as he fiddles with the string on his swim trunks (which seemed to be slipping off of him). I felt my cheeks heat up as I stared at the picture of my friend.

_Does looking at this make me a pervert!? Who would even post this up!?_

I looked at the text on the bottom of the picture and began to read.

_**~KYA! The Sket Dan Leader getting out of gym class *-* Look at the six pack! Ooh and if only those swim trunks were LOWE! Wonder what Bossun is hiding under those trunks! ~ Ke ke ke ;) **_

_**-R. Admin~**_

"WHAT!? WHAAAAAAAAAT!?" I grabbed Switch by the collar as I shook him violently, "WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS. THIS IS WRONG! SHE ISN'T DOING THIS TO GET RID OF A BOYFRIEND, SHE WANTS A BOYFRIEND...AND THAT'S BOSSUN! SHE CAN'T DO THAT!"

I rambled on and on until I felt Switch's finger get placed on my lips. I sat patiently as I waited for Switch to speak.

**"Of course we're not going to let her take Bossun on that fake date. Who knows how that script ends, or what she's planning, but we have to stop it."**

"She doesn't have the right to do this! I mean you can't just walk in and take _my_ Bossun!"

**"**_**My Bossun?**_**" **Switch teased my slip of tounge as I tried to hide my blush.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! So what are we going to do?" I stared expectantly at Switch as he smiled at me.

**"Tomorrow during practice we'll see what little Miss Rita is hiding. It would be smarter if you talked to her, since you are closer to Bossun. you have to get her to crack, Himeko."**

I nodded as I listened to Switch's plan.

I didn't know who this Rita girl was, but she isn't going to get Bossun.

I won't let her.


	2. Chapter 2

HIMEKO'S POV

* * *

"Invisibility."  
"What, why!?"  
"Invisibility, because I want to be invisible."  
"You didn't even hesitate to answer! Are you sure you want that power?"  
"I haven't been more sure of anything in my life."  
I laughed as Bossun explained the many wonders of being invisible.

Even when Bossun lives closer to the school, he comes in the mornings to pick me up. At first I'd make him walk as far away from me as possible, since I enjoyed my quiet (well he rambled to himself, so I'd enjoy his little discussions). But after he didn't show up one day to pick me up, I noticed how used to his presence I was. After that, he started coming daily. He even brings me breakfast for our walk.

But what does Rita see in this kid!? Out of all the people she could have chosen at school, she picks the most insensitive jerk out there.

"Are you okay?" Bossun asked, as he stepped in front of me and examined my face, "your cheeks look pale."

"I must have put a little bit too much make up on..." I said softly, thanking God the foundation covered my blush.  
"Ay!" Bossun looked angered and began to walk forward.  
"What?"  
"You know I don't like make-up! Why do girls even wear it? That's just like drawing on your face!"  
"Well, excuse me for wanting to look pretty!" I yelled as I quickly caught up to him.  
"But you look just fine without make up!"  
I stopped and felt my jaw drop as I stared at Bossun.  
"Y-You think I'm p-pretty?"  
Bossun quickly turned around and had a nervous expression on his face.  
"I-I said you look fine! Don't get your panties in a twist!"  
"Now you're talking about my underwear!?"  
"It's an expression!"  
"No one says that anymore!"  
"I do!"  
We bickered our whole way to school as I smiled to myself, enjoying our time together.

* * *

As we made it to school I felt myself get pushed away from Bossun. I turned to see Rita grab a hold of Bossun's arm.

"Hey, baby!" Rita giggled , "Hi, Himeko."  
"Hey." I said coldly, as she ignored me and turned back to Bossun.  
"So how was your sleep, Rita?" Bossun said, as he played along and smiled lovingly at her.  
"No good!" she pouted, "You kept me up all night with your texts!"  
"You're the one who kept responding!"  
She giggled as she looked at her watch.  
"Eep! I'm going to be late for PE! I'll talk to you later, Bossun! Bye Himeko." she walked off as I scoffed.  
I turned to see Bossun smiling brightly , lost in thought.  
"Wow. She's so sweet. Well, let's go to class, Himeko."  
Bossun walked off, humming to himself as I frowned.  
_Bossun? Do you actually...?_

The class ended as all the students walked off to their hangout place. I turned back to see Bossun sitting around our friends. I smiled as I got up to join them. I felt myself get shoved as a girl beat me to my friends.  
"Hey, Bossun!"  
Bossun smiled as Rita went to sit next to him. She leaned on his shoulder as everyone continued to talk.  
"That's my seat..." I pouted as I felt a hand be placed on my shoulder.  
"Himeko, we need to look for the book."  
"Oh, yeah."  
_The Rita Bible._  
I looked around as I saw her carrying her bag in her arms. There was a huge block bulging out of her bag. I groaned.  
"Oh, great. She has it with her." I whispered at Switch as he began to type.  
"I think I know how to get it out of her grasp. Follow my lead."

I nodded as I sat down next to Switch. He had opened up the school's website on his laptop and was typing really fast. All of a sudden a small ping came from his laptop and I stared at him confused.

"Switch, what did you just..."

"EVERYONE!" Captain barged into the room out of breath as she pointed to the lunch area, "they're giving food 75% off today!"

Bossun's jaw dropped as he stood up quickly and touched his pocket (feeling for his wallet I'm guessing).

"Then what are we waiting for!? Let's go!"

Everyone ran off, including Rita who followed behind Bossun. me and Switch were the only ones left in the classroom.

"**See. It's as easy as that.**"

I chuckled and reached out to grab Rita's bag.

"Woah, what does she have in here bricks!?" I reached in her bag and took out the Rita Bible.

"**It looks like she's had this notebook for awhile.****"**

I shuddered at the thought of how long this obsession has been going on. I opened to the first page.

_**Rita's Journal **_

_**Date: xx-xx-20xx**_

_What the hell? That was last month!_

"What is she a stalker!?"

"**Let's keep reading.**"

I nodded as we continued to read.

**_"I barely moved to this new school. There's not a lot of interesting people here. I wish my mom hadn't made me move schools I'm missing my love ;A; I hope he's okay without me. Well today this kind young man said he'd show me around school. Hope it's fun."_**

"What the hell is she talking about!?"

"**Keep reading!**"

I skipped three days worth of entries, finally reaching an interesting page. It was littered with small drawing of hearts.

"**_He's the love of my life. There is no denying it. He was made for me. Fujisaki Yusuke. BossuRita Forever ^^!_**"

"Wasn't she just trying to just get over her first _Love of her life!?_ And what kind of couple name is BossuRita!? That sounds like a disease! I know I wouldn't want to be anywhere near any BossuRita! And another thing! Why the hell does she-..."

"**They're coming back!**"

I quickly threw the Bible back into her bag and sat at my seat (MY SEAT! Not stupid Rita's...). They all walked in with disappointed looks. Bossun sat don next to me as he rested his head on my shoulder. I felt butterflies begin to fly around in my stomach but ignored it. I wrapped my arm around my friend as he sighed,

"The lunch lady said it was an error on the website. Food is still freaking expensive."

I laughed as I pet my friend. I reached over to my bag and took out a bento my mom had prepared for me.

"Here, we can share my lunch." I picked up a good amount of rice as I held the chopsticks towards Bossun. He sighed happily as he devoured my food slowly. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Rita staring at me coldly.

"You're in my seat, Hime-chan."

"This has always been my seat, Rita."

I felt all of our friends look at me in shock, but I kept feeding Bossun.

The bell rang and all of us groaned, not wanting to go to class. I put the empty bento box back in my bag as Switch, Bossun and I began to walk out of the classroom. Rita quickly stood in front of us as she beamed at Bossun.

"Hey, we have next class together. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, let's go."

Bossun walked forward leaving me and Switch alone. I puffed my cheeks in annoyance.

"Who does she think she is. WE ALL WALK THAT WAY!"

I was ready to beat Rita up if she pushed another one of my buttons. I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder as I looked up at Switch.

"**We still have rehearsal today after school. We will confront her about everything during that time. For now, we go to class.**"

"...Fine."

Me and Switch walked off. My mind was flooding with scenarios of what Bossun and Rita could have been doing at the moment but I pushed the thought away.

_Don't think like that, Himeko. That girl **is** going down._

(A/N: ...Hi. He he he. Well, this is really awkward. Let me just say. Yes, I am alive. Yes, I am the same author. And YES. I have been reading the comments every now and then. I NEVER FORGOT THIS STORY. I feel really bad for abandoning it for 6 months? 5 months? Well, still... A VERY LONG TIME. Sorry. I have been writing, but not BossHime fics. I should have at least updated. So sorry.-. But I will finish. I promise.:) Well, AFTER SO LONG, I hope you enjoyed the update :D Feedback is appreciated ^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

HIMEKO'S POV

"**Himeko, you should stop. You're going to make a hole in the desk." **

Switch reached over to my hand but my blood shot glare made him stop before he could touch me. I was scratching my desk with my fingernails since our last class started. I was pretty sure I had already made a hole in the desks.

"Since when has this class ever been so long? I just want to go to practice already." I whined and dropped my head down on my desk.

I had been so impatient. Today was going to be our final rehearsal for Bossun's "fake-date" that was happening on Saturday. And last time I checked, that was TOMORROW.

_Was it my fault I get easily jealous? Yeah, I'm admitting it. I'm jealous. But who wouldn't be!? That little Rita is a sick pervert and she doesn't even compare to the hunk of man that is..._

"Pft..." I started chuckling, feeling Switch's confused glare on me but I didn't care.

Ever since Switch had pointed out my crush it seemed I had started to become more accepting of it. I guess I never really acted on it because I never felt the need. The time I almost confessed in Osaka was a spur of the moment situation. But now, someone was threatening taking him away from me.

And she had a stupid Bible by her side to help her through it too.

"Do you think Rita is some sort of spawn of Satan or something? She probably just hides her horns." I nodded to be _completely _logical statement as Switch smiled.

"**Well, if you look at it from someone who didn't know Bossun or Rita, people would actually say they're a cute couple." **Switch placed his laptop on the desk, showing me a picture of Bossun and Rita walking.

This was one of our practice couple shots. They held hands sweetly and smiled at each other. I felt myself become nauseous.

"Ugh, what's with her hair?"

"**If I recall, that used to be your hair style."**

"Q-Quiet you." I blushed.

Switch smiled and pat my back. I looked up at my friend's reassuring eyes.

"**Right now, Bossun is really close to Rita. But it's not because he likes her, but because he is being a good friend. He always likes to be there for his friends."**

"But he's so..._nice _to her. It's sickening." I stuck my tongue out trying to get a 'LOL' from Switch but I only received his serious glare,

"**Is it really sickening, or is it bothering you?"**

"Well, of course it's bothering me, and you know why! Why do you keep pressing on this matter?" I covered my face with my hands.

Before we could start talking about my crush we heard the school bell ring.

_Finally, school is over!_

I jumped out and dragged Switch to the court yard. That's where all of us were going to meet up.

"**Himeko, slow down!" **

"No, we have to make sure they haven't _started _anything without us, the-AH!" We had made it to the empty courtyard, but because of my clumsiness I tripped from the dirt. Switch fell first and I followed after wards. His laptop was shut tight in between our chests as I kept Switch from moving, thanks to my hands that were to his sides.

I apologized countless of times but stopped because of a familiar voice behind us.

"G-Guys?" I turned around and saw Bossun with a sickly pale face.

"B-Bossun!?" I stood up quickly and put my hand on his forehead, "Are you sick? You look terrible."

"I'm fine!" he shrugged me off and turned to Rita as she walked out of the building.

I pouted and turned to Switch who who smiling evilly.

"**Oh? I think I found Bossun's weakness."**

"Hm?"

Switch stood up and dusted himself while he walked towards me. He grabbed my head and pulled it towards his chest for an awkward hug.

"What are you..!?"

"DOING!?" Bossun finished my sentence as he was fuming.

Never had I seen him so infuriated. He had dropped the Rita Bible to the floor (Rita-Jesus forgive him) and quickly grabbed Switch by the collar.

"Switch, we're supposed to be working! Sket-Dan time, remember!?"

"We're still waiting on you two, Bossun?" I said.

Bossun turned over to me and blushed madly. He took off his hat and ruffled his hair in frustration, I couldn't help but admire his expression. Before my mind could wander more to Hime-Land I felt an arm go over me.

"**Actually, Bossun I have been thinking... if you and Rita are going on a Fake-Date. Why can't Himeko and I go on one?"**

_Oh! I see what you're doing. Bossun always feels left out when I'm with Switch. That's our Switch!_

"Yeah, I want to be part of this plan too! If something goes wrong we'll be nearby in our little fake-date!"

"Do you really want _that, _Himeko?" Bossun gulped but before I could answer Rita intervened.

"Let's get started! I can't stay for too long today. Let's just see if you memorized your lines."

"Oh, well I think I have everything okay, except for **Act II Scene III: Frozen Yogurt.**"

"YOU NAMED THEM TOO!?" I grabbed Bossun's copy of the script as I read the start of the Scene.

**Act II **

**Scene III **

**Frozen Yogurt**

_Cue music. Movie just ended and you both walk out exhausted. _

_**BOSSUN**: Man, I could really go for a snack right now. Want to go to the frozen yogurt place down the street?_

_**RITA**: Sure. Let's go!_

_Walk to Store. Sit on the left side in the desolate tables. Rita order strawberry. Bossun pouts._

_**BOSSUN**: I wanted strawberry **sighs** It would be weird if we both ordered the same thing._

_**RITA**: Well, we can share if you really want to. **Smile**_

_**BOSSUN**: Really!? Rita, you're the best._

_Ad-Lib until yogurt arrives. Rita sloppily eats her frozen yogurt. Strawberry ends up on her lip. Bossun smiles._

_**BOSSUN**: You really are a messy eater. **Laugh**_

_**RITA**: **Attempt to wipe mouth but misses**_

_Bossun laughs_

_**BOSSUN**: Here I'll get it._

_Grab chin softly and leans in towards Rita's lips._

"WHAT!?" I felt my face growing hot by just reading this. What is this, some kind of cliché fanfiction!?

"Himeko, give it back!" Bossun grabbed the script out my hands and groaned, "It's just a scene we won;t actually be kissing and stuff..."

"Yeah, we decided to just pretend we will. Watch."

Rita pulled Bossun close to her as their lips were centimeters apart. I felt every muscle in my body twitch while she backed away.

"And that's all. See, it's just pretend."

_Pretend, my ass._

"Well, work on your scenes then." I said.

I pretended to look for my jacket (that I had left at home) and pouted.

"Darn, I left my jacket in our class. Rita, can you go with me to go get it?

"Well, why don't you just take Switch?"

"**I'm the director, I can't leave the set." **

We turned to Switch who was sitting in a directors chair, wearing a fake beard.

_Looks like someone got into this._

"Just go with her, Rita." Bossun smiled and glared at Switch.

_What's up with him?_

"Let's go, Rita!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the school buildings.

She protested but I stayed silent. Until we were as far away from the court yard as possible, I pushed her towards a wall. She gasped at my sudden act of violence.

"Himeko, what do you think you're doing!?"

"I know who you are, Rita." I said coldly.

She giggled and cocked her head.

"What ever are you talking about, dear?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you're trying to get with Bossun. I read the Rita Bible."

She gasped as she looked at me seriously, "You read the Torah-Rita?"

"Wait, it's not a Bib- okay that's not the point! The point is, I'm not letting you go through with this tomorrow."

"Oh, and what are you going to do, tell him? Now, tell me: Who will he believe? The girl who beats and insults him constantly? Or the sweet girl who treats him like a prince.

She was right. If I told Bossun that Rita was crazy he would probably just call me a dummy. I needed to do something better.

"He'll not tomorrow that the guy you spoke about is not going to be there. So you're little _thing _isn't really going to last."

"Oh," Rita giggled as she puffed out her lips, "Well, what if I just happened to kiss him, wouldn't that be great?"

"K-Kiss!?"

My blood was boiling. Rita was patiently standing as I tried to spit out so many words at one. Only one was able to come out of my mouth before I could think of a response.

"_Bitch._"

Rita laughed and shrugged, "You have to deal with it. Tomorrow I am kissing Bossun. And after wards I'll confess. It's perfect."

We heard Bossun and Switch yelling our names as we walked back in silence. We saw our friends ready for the first scene. I waved at Bossun as he smiled and waved back.

"You can't have what has been claimed." I whispered to Rita as she laughed.

"You don't have your name on him?"

"No I don't and neither do you!" I retorted.

Switch was going to pull me in position but I pulled him away and pulled Rita close.

"Well, if you're going to mark him to be yours, so will I. I am going to get that kiss first."

I couldn't believe the bold words that were coming out of my mouth. Rita laughed.

"Challenge Accepted."

We both shook hands before we started practicing one last time for our Fake-Disaster.


End file.
